U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,006 discloses an undergarment for use in conjunction with an ostomy appliance having upper and lower pouch portions and a flange member mounted to the upper pouch portion. The garment includes front, back and crotch garment panels interconnected together to form the outer portion of the garment. A retaining pocket is interposed between the front and back garment panels for receiving an ostomy appliance and is connected to the front garment panel. The retaining pocket includes a pair of pocket panels having lower edge portions configured for crisscross overlapping confrontation for confining the lower portion of the appliance above the region of overlap and upper edge portions configured to be drawn around opposite portions of the flange. The edge portions thus form a barrier between the appliance pouch and the user, and are movable with respect to each other below the overlap so that the upper terminus of the overlap defines the lower end of an adjustable slot for accommodating a range of positions of the flange. The upper edge portions of the pocket panels are permanently joined together to define the upper end of the slot. In one version of the appliance the lower edges of the pocket panels are secured to lower portions of the front garment panel to form the complete pocket. In another version an insert panel is interposed between the pocket panels and the front panel, and is secured at its top to the garment waistband. The pocket is completed by securing the lower edges of the pocket panels to the lower edge of the insert panel.
The ostomy garment is adaptable to various appliances and can accommodate appliances emplaced over a substantial range of positions on the abdomen. It would be desirable, however, to adapt the prior art garment to accommodate an even larger range of flange positions, while still providing secure retention and adequate closure around the flange.